Just Another Hogwarts Story
by Athena Malfoy
Summary: Just Another Hogwarts Story and in it your name is Bridget if you want the details read it! R&R plez Review I've gotten all of 1 reviews so far and that person said it was cute so far. It's only rated PG becuz there is some kissing not much more though
1. Default Chapter

Just Another Hogwarts Story  
  
Ok heres the 411: You r a rich, pureblood whos name is Bridget and nickname is Bee. Your parents don't support Voldemort but your brother does. You lived in America till you were 13 then you moved to England. When you turned 14 you got a letter saying you could be transferred into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents weren't surprised becuz you had grown up around magic so your parents figured you would get put in Hogwarts, like they did!  
  
Srry this chapter is so short but I had to let you know who you are. Also you only grew up in America becuz I'm from America and it will be easier to write if I know the slang. The next one will be much longer! 


	2. Chapter one

As you walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ you were thinking What am I doing? Why am I letting them send me here? I could have been sent to America and finished school there but, no it can't be that easy can it?  
  
You walk around the train intil you find an compartment with two red heads and a brunette. There was extra room in the compartment and one of the red heads was looking at you in a flirty way! "Do you mind if I sit in here?" you asked.  
  
"Well it depends. Do you enjoy a good prank?" one of the red heads asked  
  
"I love a good prank, as long as its not on me!" you exclaimed.  
  
"Darn it she didn't fall for it." said the other red head.  
  
"Yea you can sit in here," said the brunette, "by the way I'm Lee, Lee Jordan."  
  
The red head that first spoke to you said "I'm Fred Weasley."  
  
"And I'm George Weasley." Said the other red head.  
  
You said "Nice to meet you all I'm Bridget Jones. I just got transferred here from America so its good to find out that I am not the only prankster around!"  
  
"Oh, lady, you ain't seen nothin' yet. We haven't showed you any of our pranks!" said George.  
  
"Lady? I don't know who you're talking to cuz I don't see any ladies in this room. See cuz I'm a chick not a lady?" you said.  
  
"Dang! Calm down chick. I didn't mean to get you all riled up." Exclaimed George.  
  
Then Lee said "Earth to Fred. Anyone in there?" obviously he had been staring at you.  
  
"Huh? Wait, what? Sorry Lee I didn't hear you." Fred stated  
  
"Hey Fred didn't your mother teach you that its rude to stare? And if not, a certain chick is going to relize you were staring at her and she's going to teach you that lesson!" Lee said.  
  
Then you relized you were the her in this story and said "Wait am I the her in this story? Maybe I should warn you I took Karate and Kick Boxing."  
  
Fred looked like he was trying to see if you were mad or if you were joking. Then suddenly he said "Have you ever relized you r extremely beautiful?"  
  
You almost turned as red as his hair as you hid your face in your hands to try and cover up that you were cracking up.  
  
"Whats so funny?" George asked  
  
"Yea Fred and I would like to know also." Said Lee while Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
As soon as your laughter subsided you explained "Ok as you might remember I warned you all that I was in Karate and Kick Boxing right before Fred made his comment."  
  
"Ok I get it now." Said Lee and George nodded in agreement.  
  
Fred's face was, if possible, triple the shade of his hair. " Ummm....Lee, George, lets go introduce Bridget to uhh.. Ron, Hermione, and Harry."  
  
"Nice way to change the subject Fred." Replied Lee  
  
"Shut up!" Fred said in almost a whisper  
  
You walked over to Fred kissed him on the cheek and said "I would love to meet your friends!"  
  
Fred led the way to a different compartment and when you all walked in you saw their friends.  
  
One was a girl with beautiful bush hair. Another was a boy with red hair, like Fred and George, and the other boy had jet black hair. But the thing that caught your eye was the lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of the last ones forehead. 


	3. Chapter two

"OH MY GOSH!! You're Harry Potter! This is sooo cool! My friends are never going to believe I met you! FRED WEASLEY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW HARRY POTTER?" You said the last part directed at Fred.  
  
Lee replies with "Well Bee , that would most likely be becuz he was too buzy staring at you breasts to think of that."  
  
"Lee, I'm gonna make you regret being born if you mention that to anyone else. You too George." Fred said.  
  
"Fred I don't blame you for staring at her she is really cute." Harry said.  
  
You turned bright red. You just couldn't believe that Harry Potter just said you were cute. I was so cool and your friends were still never going to believe you.  
  
Fred was all "Harry I saw her first so don't even think about it."  
  
Then the girl said "Hey, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hello, I'm Bridget Jones. Nice to meet you both." You said.  
  
"Bridget Jones? The Bridget Jones? OH MY GOSH, I cant believe I'm actually meeting you. Your like my idol! I wish I could be you. So is it cool being Dumbledore's niece?" Hermione said excitedly  
  
"Wow you didn't tell us you had a the in the beginning of you name." Lee said.  
  
"Hermione you are the first one to know that Dumbledore is my uncle. Oh and ya it is cool being Dumbledore's niece." You replied.  
  
Fred is all "I didn't know Dumbledore was your uncle! Dang I wonder if he would mind if I dated you?!"  
  
"Fred?" you asked  
  
"Yeah?" he answered  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" you asked  
  
"Of coarse!" he replied  
  
Then suddenly the train started to slow down.  
  
"Are we there already?" asked Harry. 


	4. Chapter three

"NO! We can't be there yet we've only been on the train for 45 minutes!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Then why are we stopping?" you replied.  
  
All of a sudden a boy walked into your compartment. He was blonde and he was wearing some jeans that were like 3 sizes to big, and a ribbed tank top that totally showed off his six pack!  
  
"Malfoy get out of here now!" Harry said.  
  
"Malfoy?" you asked  
  
"Who are you?" the blonde asked you  
  
"I'm Bridget Jones. Now will you answer my question?" you said  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Ok now I know this is gonna sound cheesy but... you're really cute!"  
  
"Malfoy don't you dare hit on my girl or I'm gonna hit you!" Fred yelled  
  
"FRED, CALM DOWN!" you screamed.  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO VALM DOWN? THAT STUPID PRAT IS HITTING ON YOU AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!?" Fred yelled as he stormed out of the compartment.  
  
"FRED WAIT COME BACK?" You screamed as you burst in to tears.  
  
Draco walked up to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. "It's ok Weasley is just a..."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM OR I'LL HEX YOU! NOW GET OUT!" You yelled in fury. (sp?)  
  
All of two seconds after you finished talking Draco pulled you close to him and kissed you.  
  
"You stupid prat get off my brothers girl of you'll have to deal with us." George said as the others all nodded.  
  
Then Draco's dad walked in and said "Is everything ok in her? I heard yelling so I came to make sure. I also heard something about hexing?"  
  
You said "Yes there was some talk of hexing Dra..."  
  
"No Mr. Malfoy we were just explaining to Draco that Bridget already has a boyfriend." Interrupted Hermione.  
  
"May I ask you Bridget, what your last name is?"  
  
"You can ask but it doesn't mean I'm gonna answer!" you said.  
  
"Bridget!" Harry exclaimed. "Mr.Malfoy is very close to Vol..." Ron elbowed him. "Ummm... the ministry." He finished.  
  
Mr. Malfoy smirked then said "Bridget are you possibly Vanessa Jones' daughter?"  
  
"Yes, I am possibly Vanessa Jones' daughter." You replied  
  
"OK I'm lost are you Vanessa's daughter or not?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes I am now why do you care?" you replied.  
  
"I was just wondering so I could tell your dad you were threatening my son." Said Mr. Malfoy  
  
"Da-ad , no it was my fault I was going to insult her boyfriend and so she said she would hex me. Then I kissed her and her friends were just sticking up for her." Draco said.  
  
"You kissed her? Why would you do such a stupid thing if she has a boyfriend?" Mr. Malfoy said.  
  
Dad if you were my age you would have done the same thing. I mean just look at her!"  
  
Mr. Malfoy turned to look at you but you hid behind George. So he looked back at Draco and hissed "Draco you can't be so sudden or the will relize our pl..." as he said that he relized you all could hear him and stopped in the middle.(There is a secret here)  
  
"Draco, Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry for being rude but I must go find my boyfriend." You said.  
  
"Don't be silly! Its not rude becuz it is very important to you so just go and find your boyfriend. Oh and Bridget if you ever need anything my son is in Slytherin and knows how to contact me if needed." Mr. Malfoy said  
  
"Thanx Mr. Malfoy I will contact you if ever needed." You said as you left the compartment.  
  
You walk for like eva until you finally find Fred sitting in a compartment with a red head and a blonde. ( bet you cant guess who the blonde is!)  
  
"Fred," you said softly, "will you please talk to me?"  
  
"He has nothing to say to a brat like you!" said the red head.  
  
"Ginny be polite. Gosh siblings are so annoying." Fred said, mostly to himself. "Bridget, I don't really want to talk right now."  
  
"Fine," you say in tears "then I'm leaving and I don't want to talk to you either. So its over Fred Weasley!" and you ran out. 


	5. Chapter four

You're running back to the compartment when you run into a certain blonde "Draco, baby, how it going?"  
  
"Oh hey Hun, it's going fine. But I have one question. How the heck could you get involved with a Weasley on the first day? Dad was hecka mad! He is probably going to tell your dad."  
  
"Well it was part of the plan for me to make them all mad and so I did. I just hope my dad isn't to mad!"  
  
"OK well anyways, Bee, this is Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Hey!" Crabbe and Goyle said.  
  
"Yeah, k, wuteva. Draco I missed you so much. I just hate being away from you so much." You said.  
  
"If you missed me so much and hate being away from me get over here and kiss me." Draco suggested.  
  
So you walk over and kiss him passionately. After a bit he slipped his tongue in you mouth and as his tongue explored you mouth, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lee, George, and Fred walked in. Their jaws dropped as the realized it was you kissing Draco.  
  
You're thinking oh crap this is bad when Fred comments "Goodness freakin' Christ what a flippin' prat. Kissing a guy ten minutes after her break-up."  
  
"Actually Bee and I have..." you elbow him at this point, "Ummm...gotten to know each other and she was upset so I..." Draco said  
  
"Took advantage of her? Is that it Malfoy cuz if so you should watch your back. Come on Bridget lets get out of here!" Lee said.  
  
"No," you whispered "I don't want to!"  
  
Draco put his arm around your waist and whispered "It's ok Bee I won't let them take you! You know that. Now calm yourself, Sweetie."  
  
"SWEETIE? Since when was she your girlfriend?" Ron asked  
  
"Bee, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Of Coarse!" you cried.  
  
"Since now!" Draco said answering Ron's question.  
  
"Bridget you could have had good friends but you blew it!" Harry said.  
  
"Good-bye!" They all said.  
  
"Bye-bye!" you said happily.  
  
Just then the train stopped at Hogwarts.  
  
Sorry guys I've been having writers block, I wrote these chapters a long time ago but I'll try to get some more soon. Oh and sorry if it's boring it's my first fanfic. 


	6. Chapter five

Draco and you got off the train and walked to the first carraige. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were already in it but you guys decided to stay anyways.

"Get out!" Harry said.

"I dont think we will, Potter." Draco replied.

Just as he finished Pansy Parkinson walked in and asked if she coud stay in there.

"We wont all fit in here!" Shouted Hermione

"I'll sit on Draco's lap." Pansy said as she sat on his lap.

"Uh I dont know who you are but you had better get off of Draco's lap or you face is going to look worse than it already does." You yell.

"Is that possibly possible?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Weasel! And Miss Bossy I'll sit on his lap if I want." Pansy said

"Pansy get off!" Draco yelled

"But Draco I love you..." Pansy said

"OK GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND NOW!!!" you screamed.

"Draco whats she mean her boyfriend?" Pansy asked

"Pansy I knew you were thick but it didnt seem possible for you to be this thick!" Harry said.( F.Y.I. The carraige is moving)

At that Pansy kissed Draco and you could see that he was kissing her back. When she pulled back and you saw the look of pleasure on his face you burst into tears.

"Draco Malfoy I hate you!" you screamed

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around and whispered comforting words into your ear

as you cried into his shoulder

You finally get off the carraige and go to the Great Hall. You get to get sorted first . Your eyes were still red and puffy but you went up to the stool looking proud.

The hat sat and talked to you for a second then it asked if Slytherin was ok and you said no.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat yelled.

So you walk to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. He wrapped his arm around you and asked" Do ya wanna go for a broom ride with me? I know you've had a bad day but I just thought that it would be fun!"

"I'd love to go on a broom ride with you!" you exclaimed

So you and Harry got up and walked out to the quidditch pitch. "Bridget can I ask you a question?" Harry asked

"You just did but you can ask another one if you want." you said

"Why were you kissing Malfoy when we walked in?" he asked

"Harry you really dont wanna know." you said

"Ya I do. I dont care if its horrible I would really like to know." he said

"Fine! Ok. Lucius and my dad work together so me and Draco have known each other all our lifes. I was dating Draco when I asked Fred out." you said

"Wait! Where do they work together?" he asked

"Are you sure you wanna know?" you ask

"Positive." he said

"They both work for Voldemort." you whisper

"Your dad is a deatheater?" he askes

"Ya, he is and I hate it! Thats why I wanted to date someone here because I ddint know Draco went to this school!" you say, "All I knew was I was supposed to play with your heart and break up you little group."

"That sucks!" he says "Can I kiss you?"

"I'd like that." you say

He moves closer to you and your lips touch. You slowly and gently slip your tongue in his mouth. As your tongue explored his mouth you hear " So Harry is she your girl now?"

"Yes I am his girl. Who are you?"

"Ron get your arse outta the shadows. Bridget I didnt know you were my girl." Harry says

Ron walks out of the shadows and you say "Hey Ron. Harry if you werent going to ask me out why were you kissing me?"

"Hey Bee!" Ron says

"Who says I wasnt going to ask you out? I just didnt know thats what that kiss meant." Harry says

"Ya thats what it means if you want it too!" you say

"I like that idea." Harry says

So all three of you walk back to the castle without the broom ride.


End file.
